Anywhere but home
by BlueAngelEyes
Summary: Leo assaigns Chris a new charge, what happens when Chris seems to fall for her? RomanceDrama PLZ R


**Anywhere but home**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or anything…so don't sue me…blah, blah, blah, you know… ;-)

_A/N: Leo and Piper know Chris is their son and Leo and Chris have resolved most of their issues. _

"You want me to do what!" Chris yelled at his father.

"I want you to take on a new charge," Leo replied calmly.

"But I don't have time for another charge!"

"As a whitelighter it's your duty to take on several charges."

"You know as well as I do, that I didn't come back from the future to be a regular whitelighter," Chris said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"I know, but the girls don't need a fulltime whitelighter anymore and there's no other whitelighter available right now, except for you," Leo said and explained, "Look it's not for long, she just got her powers and she doesn't know how to control them yet, so you'll just have to watch her until she figures that out."

"Well, that's just great, you want me to baby sit her," Chris said sarcastically and asked, "What if a demon attacks the girls and another demon attacks her at the same time?"

"Then you stay with the girls and call me, I'll take care of her," Leo said trying to compromise.

"All right, but if it doesn't work out you'll have to find someone else," Chris finally gave in.

"Ok, then let's go introduce you guys," Leo grabbed Chris by the arm and orbed them out.

They arrived in front of a blue apartment door.

"So, what do I need to know about her before going in?" Chris asked.

"She's almost 21 years old, she just moved here from Puerto Rico and started her new job as a secretary…yeah that's pretty much it," Leo replied.

"How come she only got her powers now?"

"Oh it's a long story," Leo said evasive.

"Well shorten it," Chris said and looked at him expectantly.

"Her Grandmother was a witch and her Grandfather was a whitelighter. They bound her mom's powers even before the birth. Her Grandmother died at her mom's birth, and then her grandfather quit his job as a whitelighter and raised her mom on his own. He died because of his age when her mom was pregnant with her and her twin sister. The girls' mom killed herself 2 years ago, and so nobody was left to tell her she was a witch. Soo, her grandfather, now an elder, decided to tell her about her powers and unbind them."

"He came down from up there himself, just to do that?" Chris asked disbelieving.

"No, he sent me," Leo replied.

"Well, that sure was a long story," Chris grinned, "Let's go in."

He was about to knock on the door when he lowered his hand again, "Just one more thing, where's the twin sister? And what about her father?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you eventually," Leo said impatient, "Knock already!"

Chris knocked on the door. After a few minutes a girl with curly light brown hair and tanned skin opened the door. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top.

"Yes?" she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Leo said, "Chris this is Marie, Marie this is Chris, your new whitelighter."

"My new what?" she asked, with her voice rising.

"Guardian Angel," Chris helped out.

"What?" she asked again.

"Your..," Leo began but she interrupted him, "That was a rhetorical question, no answer wanted!"

"I can't believe it,_ now _you're assigning me a "Guardian Angel" _now _that I'm old enough to take care for myself," she asked angrily, "Perfect timing guys" she added and smiled at them sarcastically.

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked at Leo who obviously didn't know what to do or say.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this," Leo finally suggested.

"All right, whatever you say captain," Marie answered, rolled her eyes and opened the door so they could come in.

They followed her inside and Chris was trying hard to keep the grin of his face.

Marie kicked a few boxes into a corner, "Sorry for the mess, make yourselves at home," she pointed to a sofa and two armchairs. They all sat down.

"Now what?" Chris asked and looked at Leo.

"Okay I realize this is all a little sudden," Leo said ignoring Chris and turned to Marie "But it's for your own good."

"For my own good?" she answered and looked at him in disbelief, "I don't think it's for my own good, if I don't have any privacy and people keep orbing in. Look, Leo, no demon has attacked since I got my powers and I don't think anyone will soon."

"They haven't attacked yet, because they probably don't even know there's a new witch out there. But they'll find out eventually and then they'll attack, and if they see you don't know how to control your powers yet, even more demons will attack," Leo said.

Marie was about to comment that, when her cell phone rang. "God, where is the damn phone," she muttered as she ran to the kitchen, following the ringing sound.

She found it lying in the sink and picked up, "Yes?" Apparently a torrent of words attacked her "Okay relax! What did you just say?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh my god I totally forgot, are you sure it was today, not maybe tomorrow or…?"

"All right, jeez loosen up women," she paused for a minute, "Do you think he'll fire me?" Another pause. "He'll kill me? Well I hope its quick and painful," she fake laughed at the phone, "Okay, bye, bye then!" she hung up and muttered, "What a bitch…"

Chris raised his eyebrows and tried hard no to laugh. "Care to fill us in?" Leo asked her.

"I was supposed to be at some kind of meeting today with my boss, apparently it was _really _important, and I sort of missed it," she gave a small smile, "But I'm sure I wrote it down somewhere, she searched through a pile of papers. "Ah, there it is. Meeting, Monday, 2 o'clock. Well that'll help me now," she said sarcastically and turned back around to Leo and Chris, "Sorry, I have to go fix this."

"Well you sure have everything under control," Chris said and smiled sarcastically back at her.

"Hey, I _do_ have everything under control!" she answered and turned back around to look for her car keys.

"So, are you okay now with the whitelighter thing?" Leo questioned.

"No, but I can't do much about it, can I?" she said and grabbed her coat and her bag, "Do you mind she said and pointed to the door, "I have to lock up."

They stood up and followed her out in the hallway.

"See ya guys," she waved at them and quickly walked down the stairs.

Chris looked after her.

"Chris…!" Leo waved his hand in front of his faces.

"Yeah?" he said and snapped out of his trance.

"Let's go." They orbed back to the manor.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the kitchen talking, but as soon as they orbed in they approached them.

"So how'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Do you think she's nice…and pretty?" Phoebe grinned at Chris.

"So you all know about it?" Chris looked at Leo, waiting for him to say something, but he just shrugged.

"I have to go back up there, see you guys," Leo said and orbed out.

"So…?" Phoebe asked still grinning.

Chris looked at them, "Call me if you need me," he said and orbed out too.

"He likes her," Paige stated.

"Yeah definitely," Phoebe responded right away.

"You think…?" Piper asked skeptically.

"Yeah, believe us, we know that look," Paige said, linked her arm to Phoebe's and pulled her away with her.

"What look!" Piper asked in confusion and followed them out of the living room.

_TBC…_

_A/N: Plz tell me what you think…Flames are not that welcome, cuz I tend to give up easily, so just tell me what you think nicely lol _


End file.
